Her alien life
by Twixlett
Summary: She wakes up after a bad dream. No memory before she had it. Now she's on a different planet, she changes her species and battles it out for the good of her people and new family! We read along with her life as she plays it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I got this idea off of '_a strange twist of fate_' by Kisshuismylife. I get most of my ideas while reading your stories :) I thank you so very much.**  
><strong>Also thanks for reviews on all my stories I'm really glad you guys are still here!<strong>  
><strong>Well I'm gunna get writing now<strong>  
><strong>peace Nya~!<strong>

**Her alien life**

**Chapter 1**

_"MAMA! PAPA!" A young red head screamed. She was lost. In the middle of no where. How she got there she didn't know. Some sort of plane crash maybe? No, she wouldn't of survived. Did she actually have parents? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she was walking through an empty, run down street, "MAMA! PAPA!" She yelled out once more. In all fairness, she didn't know who they were. She just felt the urge to say it. She continued to walk down the street, not obtaining any cuts on her bare feet. Her face young, dirty and tired. Her dress ripped and filthy. How long had she been out Here? Hours? Years? As she continued to walk she spotted something in the distance. She smiled, "MAMA! PAPA!" She yelled happily. However when she reached the end..._

"AAAAHHHH!" The girl shot up on her bed and clutched her head as she screamed. She rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself. Once calm, she glanced around the room. Where was she? She looked at the child who laid in a bed next to hers, the other girl had pointy ears. She took another glance around the room. All the children in this room had pointy ears, _I'm definitely not at rose petals orphanage, _she thought. Suddenly she felt something cold and wet run down her cheek. She lifted her hand and touched it, _am I... Crying? _She then noticed that she was rocking herself again. She let the tears flow and hugged her knees tight. _I wanna go home, I wanna go home... _She thought to herself. All of a sudden the door swung swiftly open to reveal a man and woman. The man was very well built, he had dark purple hair and orange eyes. He was wearing long black trousers that tucked into his boots and a black vest top. The woman had an hour glass figure, her hair was long and brown. Her eyes were dark, almost black. She wore a body length strap brown dress and a black under top with rolled up sleeves. Both of them had pointy ears. The red head stared at them. Had they heard her screaming? Then the woman looked dead straight at her.

"Hiro, look..." The woman whispered softly, looking towards the red head. The male, Hiro, looked over to her and gave her a kind expression. He bent onto his knees.

"Hey kid, we heard you screaming. We want to help you..." He had a kind voice. Something that the red head liked. She slowly slipped out of bed and walked nervously towards the pair. She stopped when she was in from of Hiro. He held out a hand and she took it. He lead them outside and closed the door behind them. He bent down onto his knees once more, "I am Ikisatashi Hiro and this is my wife Ikisatashi Hana!" Hana bent down.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. Her voice was so kind. The red head nodded.

"Ichigo!" She burst happily. Ichigo stood with her feet facing inwards and hands by her side.

"And how old are you Ichigo?" Hana smiled.

"Go!" Ichigo cheered as she showed the number five with her fingers. Hana smiled again.

"Where are you from?" Hiro asked kindly as he noticed her ears.

"Eto..." Ichigo brought a finger up to her chin. Then she remembered, "Rose petal orphanage!" She giggled. Hiro stood up and looked at his wife.

"Hana, that's an orphanage on earth..." She looked at him curiously and watched as Ichigo sat on the floor and played with her hair.

"But how did a harmless child get here from Earth?" Hiro shrugged.

"We could run some tests on her, maybe find something out?"

"No! I will not let you treat a small child as a lab rat! However she can't stay here. She's different. She's not saddened by the loss of her parents like the rest of the orphanage... She's so happy... And she's human of course..." Hiro nodded.

"We'll take her home, the orphanage will never know we were here..." Hana smiled and kissed her husbands cheek. They turned their attention to Ichigo who was sprawled out on the floor, sound asleep. Hana sighed happily and picked her up. Then both she and her husband teleported away.

They landed in a house. It was a bit messy but that's what you get for having kids. They exited the small room they had landed in and entered the kitchen. Then they heard someone shout, "I WIN! I WIN!" They turned their attention to the sound and went into the living room. Hiro glared at the three boys he spotted playing cards. He crossed his arms and stood tall.

"Ahem!" The three boys looked up at him. The youngest squeaked and hid under the table, the second rubbed his neck nervously and the eldest one glared at the younger one. "I thought I told you boys to be in bed an hour ago!"

"Well, you see uncle Hiro," the second youngest/eldest started, "Taruto started to cry so we thought playing a game might calm him and... Uh... It did!" Hiro sighed.

"Bed! Now!" All three boys teleported away. But one came back. The middle child.

"Aunt Hana? What's that?" He asked curiously.

"A human..."

"Why's she here?"

"She hasn't got a family... Now, we'll speak tomorrow. Off to bed Kisshu..." the child sighed on defeat and teleported away.

The next morning Ichigo woke up on a sofa. She pushed back the covers and jumped off. She began to explore her surroundings. From what she could see most surfaces were made by metal. The walls were as hard as brick, but the colour of mud and the floors were a soft wood. She wandered into the kitchen. On top of a little island in the kitchen she saw a bowl of fruit. She tried to jump up onto the side but she was too short. So she just stood there staring helplessly at the bowl of fruit. However, unknowing to her, a boy stood behind her. He chuckled which caught her attention. She turned to face him, squeaked and hid behind the island.

"Don't worry, I'm not gunna hurt you..." He said. Ichigo didn't believe him.

"How do I know that?" she asked popping her head round the corner.

"I just told you I wouldn't..." Ichigo sighed. The boy was right. She came out from behind the island and stood in front of him.

"I'm Ichigo!" She giggled and held out her hand.

"I'm ikisatashi Kisshu!" He shook her hand. when they stopped she looked at him curiously.

"Are you Hana and Hiro's son? You don't look like them..."

"No, I'm their nephew... My parents died last year... " tears welled up in Kisshu's eyes. Ichigo suddenly felt sad and hugged him. He was startled at first but soon calmed down and hugged back, "Thanks..." He mumbled. They pulled away and Ichigo smiled.

"It's okay..."

"So what about you? You got parents? " Ichigo shrugged.

"I dunno... Maybe I have a dad... I was told my mama died giving birth to me... I never heard about my papa..." She looked up and smiled, "I'm hungry... "

"What do you want?"

"that!" Ichigo pointed at the fruit bowl. Kisshu kicked off the ground, floated, picked up a fruit and landed again. Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes, but she did. Kisshu handed her the fruit.

"This is machou!" He explained.

"Ma-chou?" He nodded. Ichigo took a bite, "Delicious! Delicious! " She cheered.

"You're weird..." Kisshu mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a week since she awoke at the orphanage and taken in by Hiro and Hana. She loved the family she lived with. In fact they loved her too. On the first day, Ichigo had met Kisshu. They had grown very close within a few short hours and now Kisshu was extremely protective over her. The second day, she had met the eldest, Pai. He too had become close to Ichigo and was protective as well. She had also met Taruto, but he was a very small baby and was usually tied round Hana with a blanket. Not only did the boys become protective because they were close but because she was the only girl in the family, besides Hana.

Ichigo shared a room with the boys. They family was quite poor and only had a small house. There was only two bedrooms, a bathroom and an attached living room and kitchen. Hiro was a scientist and worked as a healer or doctor. Hana was mostly a stay at home mum, but when the boys went to school she worked in a small sewing factory. She'd been taking Ichigo there for the past few days and made her some clothes. She made her some hooded, flowie dresses. That was traditional clothing for cyniclonian children. Whether you wore them into adulthood was your choice.  
><span>

It was early afternoon and Hana was in the kitchen. Ichigo was playing with a doll Hana had made for her. Suddenly teleportation was heard. "Hey Munchkin!" Ichigo looked up to find Hiro.

"Uncle Hiro!" Ichigo jumped up and hugged him as Hana entered the room.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Hana asked giving Hiro a kiss on the cheek.

"Great!" He replied, "Guess what I got permission for?"

"What?" Hana and Ichigo said in sync.

"To turn Ichigo into a Cyniclone!" Both girls gasped.

"When will it happen?" Hana asked.

"Probably next week. I'll find out when I go to work tomorrow. We're already setting everything up in case they want her to stay the night and make sure everything went smoothly. We just have to get the DNA..."

"We could use our DNA? I mean don't you have to have male and female DNA?" Hiro's eyes widened and he hugged Hana.

"You're amazing!" He cheered. Hiro let go to look down at Ichigo, who was tugging on his shirt. He released Hana and bent down to Ichigo's hight. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Uncle Hiro," She said sweetly, "does this mean I can go to school? With Kisshu and Pai?" Hiro smiled.

"They go to a military academy, sure you can handle it?" Ichigo nodded her head in a rapid motion.

"I can handle anything!"

"You might be the only girl in your class. Most girls here go into healing or the clothing company. Only a few girls go into the military, but they'll be much older than you..."

"It's fine Uncle Hiro! I want to learn how to fight! I wanna be different!" Ichigo smiled happily. Hiro smiled back and picked her up. She giggled loudly as he threw her in the air and caught her. Hana smiled. She'd always wanted a daughter and her wish had come ture. Hiro put Ichigo down and she skipped off to her room. It was then when the boys teleported in.

"Mum... Dad..." Pai said slowly, becoming frightened and more aware of the glare Kisshu was giving him. Hiro's face went serious.

"Boys? Something to tell?" The two boys shook their heads frantically, "Spill the beans..." Kisshu let out a sigh and pushed Pai forward. Hiro smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well... Uh... Kisshu got into trouble again and... Uh... got a weeks worth of detention..." Hiro sighed, however Hana gasped.

"Kisshu! You just got out of your last one! What am I going to do with you?"

"Not ground me again?" Kisshu chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nice try. Room. Now!" Hiro sighed again, "Ichigo's up there, so you won't get lonely!" Kisshu teleported to his room to find Ichigo on his bed. She squeaked when she saw him and rolled off the bed and hid underneath it with a giggle. Kisshu smiled and sat on his bed. He heard her shifting a little and decided to scare her. He leant over the edge of the bed and looked under but she wasn't there. He looked left to right and right to left, but she was gone. Kisshu sat up and scratched his head.

_Where did she go? _He thought. Not knowing that she was about to pounce. Ichigo was sitting on the head-board of the bed, smiling an evil smile. She positioned her hands next to her and leapt, landing on Kisshu. He let out a yelp and they both fell on the floor. Kisshu opened his eyes and found that he was pinning Ichigo down. She had her eyes shut tightly and she was a bright red. He immediately got off her. As his hands left her wrists her eyes snapped open, she grabbed him, rolled and pinned him down.

"I win!" She giggled. She let go of him and rolled away before he could grab her. She then got up and walked over to the door.

"No you don't! This isn't over!" He yelled - still in his floor position - as she left she room. He sighed happily and got up. He wasn't allowed to leave the room unless it was breakfast, school or dinner. Now Ichigo was gone there was nothing he could do, so he just curled up on his bed and went to sleep.

A few hours later Kisshu was woke up by someone poking him. He slowly opened his golden eyes and they met Ichigo's brown ones. She smiled and that caused him to blush. He opened his mouth to say something but Ichigo clapped her hand over it. She brought a finger to her lips, "Sh! It's about 2 am!" She whispered.

"Why did you wake me up?" He whispered back.

"You looked uncomfortable... " She glanced around the room, "Pai came in ages ago. He's asleep now though..."

"What about Taruto?"

"Aunt Hana put his coat in their room because he wouldn't stop crying..."

"Oh... Again why did you wake me up?" Ichigo blushed and bowed her head so that her hair was covering her face.

"I got scared... Of a dream and... I couldn't go back to sleep... Can I sleep with you?" She asked. Kisshu blushed and scooted over so that there was enough room for both of them. They laid down looking at each other. Ichigo started to giggle.

"What?" Kisshu asked.

"Your ear, it's twitching!" She giggled again. Seeing that it made her laugh Kisshu supported himself on his arm and wiggled both ears. He got tired after a while and laid back down. Ichigo seemed not to be tired because as soon as he did, she started jumping on the bed.

Eventually, Ichigo tired herself out and fell backwards onto the bed, Kisshu jumped as she fell but calmed when she saw she had just fallen asleep. He placed his head on his pillow and sighed. He giggled slightly and wiggled his toes as Ichigo let out a soft breath. **(She'd fallen asleep the opposite side to kisshu...) **Finally Kisshu, himself, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you like this story! I'm already working on chapter 3 and it should be up soon!<strong>

**Thank you to all those who still read and review my stories I will update them soon... When I get idea's. Feel free to tell me any! It'll be a big help :P **

**anyways! I'd like to post a comment about my youtube account... We haven't posted in a while but come christmas we'll start posting again. My friends Ipad broke so we've had nothing to film on... Unfortunately... BUT! We will post again soon!**

**Hope to see you all in the next chapter! **

**Peace Nya~!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came quickly. A little too quickly for the boys. Kisshu and Pai dragged themselves out of bed and got ready; Hana would wake Taruto up later. As they came down, Ichigo shot past them and jumped the the last few steps, dashing off into the kitchen.

"How does she have so much energy?" Pai groaned. Kisshu shrugged, too tired to reply. They entered the kitchen and saw Ichigo sitting at the table, swinging her legs and humming. Hana had her back to them.

"Hey Kishy! Hey P-chan!" Ichigo cheered when she saw them.

"Morning Ichi!" They both said back, "Why are you so cheery today?" Pai asked as he sat at the table.

"Uncle Hiro and me are going to see when I can get turned into a Cyniclone!" Kisshu perked up and his eyes focused on Ichigo.

"Since when was that happening?" He asked questionably as Hana placed cereal in front of him. Ichigo had some placed in front of her too and shoved a spoonful in her mouth and swallowed.

"I was gunna tell you but I forgot... coz... I was busy playing and-"

"Back to the subject Ichi..." Pai interrupted.

"Oh yeah! Right! Uncle Hiro said he can get me changed into a cyniclone so then I can go to school!"

"Are you going to that girls school where they learn to do house stuff and heal and... stuff?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo seemed to be insulted and scrunched up her face.

"No! I'm going to the Military Academy!" She shoved another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Hana sat next to her. Kisshu's face was stunned.

"The military?" He asked. Ichigo responded with a nod and scrunched up her face again. Kisshu didn't believe the words he was hearing. A girl? In the military? There weren't many, but those who were, were pretty strong. He sighed in defeat. "When do you get changed?" He asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I dunno. Like I said, Uncle Hiro is going to find out today..." Kisshu nodded and stood up. As did Pai.

"We better be going, Je ne!" Pai spoke. Hana and Ichigo waved and the two boys teleported out. Ichigo looked down at her swinging legs and mumbled something like, 'I can't wait to do that'. Although Hana didn't hear it properly. Hana lifted the bowls from the table and started to wash up. Hiro came in a moment later.

"Boys gone already?" He asked. Hana turned slightly and smiled at him.

"Apart from Taruto, their gone!" Hiro smiled back, and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Then he turned to Ichigo.

"You ready to go munchkin?" Ichigo giggled and jumped off her chair. She was wearing one of the hooded dresses Hana had made for her and white socks. She pulled on her flat ankle boots with a small amount of effort and lifted her had she took Hiro's hand.

"I'm ready!" Hiro smiled at her and they teleported. They landed in what looked like a laboratory. Ichigo looked around, it had bottles of different stuff everywhere. She wondered what they were full of, although she didn't really want to find out either. She shivered slightly, it was quite cold in this place. However there was no windows. Ichigo gripped Hiro's had tighter and they started to walk through the lab. Ichigo stared in wonder at the different contraptions that surrounded her. She'd never seen anything like this place before, it amazed her and scared her. Suddenly the pair came to a hault. Ichigo looked in front of her to find a woman and a man smiling.

The woman had Long blue hair held up in a high pony tail and had a fringe covering her left eye. Her eyes were dark purple and she had a darker blue strip running through her hair. She seemed quite young. She wore a black vest top and black shorts. She had combat boots and had a dark blue arm tie around her left arm.

The man was quite tall. He had short brown hair and some of his hair falling between his eyes. His eyes were a light blue colour and wore glasses over them. He seemed young too. He too had a black vest top on but had a brown shirt underneath. They were tucked into long black trousers which were tucked into black boots.

"I see you made it!" The woman spoke first. She had a childish tone in her voice.

"Of course... Titch, Moki. This is Ichigo." Hiro gestured a hand towards her. Ichigo squeaked and his behind him. The woman smiled and kneeled down to Ichigo's hight.

"Hiya, Ichigo. I'm Titch. I'm going to be helping out with the operation..." Ichigo squeaked again.

"O-operation?" Titch chuckled.

"It's more of an injection. You don't feel a thing..." Ichigo slowly emerged out from behind Hiro. She went up to Titch and smiled. Titch stood up and motioned a hand towards the male next to her, "This is Moki. He's a bit of a spoil sport at times but he's really just a real softy!" Ichigo giggled. She pointed Titch.

"Titch," she then pointed at Moki, "Moki! Okay I got it!" The pair smiled. Then faced Hiro.

"When can we do the injection?" Hiro asked. Titch looked at Moki, who nodded.

"We can do it now. Neither of us is busy." Hiro nodded then followed the two into the next room, Ichigo skipping happily next to them. Hiro smiled at Ichigo. He was finally getting a daughter. Titch went over to a shelf of red filled vials while Moki set up a chair and got a needle ready. Titch took out two red vials and poured them both into a big vile, then stirred. "Don't look too nervous Ichi. These are just the two blood types. If you want, we can put you to sleep while we do the injection?" Ichigo nodded nervously as Moki sat her on the chair. He tapped her head and she started to fall asleep.

"The vial..." Moki said. Titch nodded and handed it to him. He put the blood into the syringe and put it into Ichigo's arm. She whippered slightly but settled down once the needle was out. The three watched as her hair became longer, her ears pointed and her skin turned paler. Ichigo, however, slet through it all. They all smiled. "Success..."

"Agreed..." Titch turned to Hiro, "She'll wake up in an hour or so. Ti then she mustn't be disturbed, it can have a terrible affect!" Hiro nodded and picked up Ichigo.

"Thank you..." Titch and Moki smiled back.

"Don't forget, she'll need to come in for weekly check ups!" Hiro nodded once more and teleported back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Twix: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I sorta ran out of ideas. But, school is so boring it gave me ideas! Unfortunately, I may run out of ideas until school starts again...<strong>

**Kisshu: why don't you... Nah... Or maybe... Nah!**

**Twix: see, no ideas! **

**Ichigo: He rarely has ideas... If he does they're all stupid...**

**Twix: agreed... **

**Kisshu: HEY! **

**Twix: *ignores kish* Anyway, Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Neko: yeah thanks... **

**Twix: don't be such a spoil sport! **

**Ichigo: please give us more of your amazing reviews **

**Twix: and well see you guys in the next chapter!**

**TMM CAST+Twix+Neko: PEACE NYA~! *peace sign* **


End file.
